


White Clover

by musicalinny



Series: Aftermath [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family, I'm Bad At Summaries, Imagination, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalinny/pseuds/musicalinny
Summary: "We look like a happy family, don't we?"Mimosa is clueless; the soul in her isn't.
Relationships: Licht/Tetia (Black Clover)
Series: Aftermath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801381
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	White Clover

Mimosa stood at the rubble with the rest of the Magic Knights after being saved from the Shadow Palace. 

Captain Vangeance has now returned to his body. Mimosa doesn't have the slightest idea on why he wasn't at his own body in the first place, but figured it out when she felt similar mana but a different face that another soul, an elf's, had switched their captain's.

"World Tree Magic." She mumbled to herself as William's grimoire opened and unleashed a powerful tree capable of stopping the rampaging souls of the elves, along with the leader of the elves', Licht's, sword magic. 

The man with the cracked face, who, in her bewilderment, looked exactly like the statue of the first Wizard King, stood beside them, holding the hand of a pale girl with horns. Mimosa had seen the two perform very powerful magic earlier, and she is almost close in believing that they really are the real deal. Even when Asta had told them so. Speaking of Asta, the anti-magic boy stood at the center, brandishing a new sword that she believed can do another impossibly powerful feat.

The elf leader's mana flowed in the air, powerful and calm at the same time and Mimosa wondered if she felt it somewhere before because her heart hurt, not with pain but with something else.

The first Wizard King, Lumiere Silvamillion Clover, approached her with a serene smile Mimosa thought she was about to faint. All eyes were on them as Lumiere held her hand. 

"F-First Wizard King," Mimosa stuttered. His warm hand squeezed hers as his eye landed on the elf leader, now approaching their direction, glowing because of Captain Vangeance's magic.

Lumiere let go of her hand, and Mimosa wondered why she felt a sense of loss at the action. The First Wizard King shook hands with Licht and both turned to look at her, warm gazes piercing her being and hugging every part of her soul. "She looks exactly like her, don't you think?"

"Yeah," the elf leader approached her and she dare didn't move until she felt Licht's warm hand on her cheek and she flinched. Everyone watching had slack-jawed expressions and Mimosa's brain went into haywire, trying to formulate countless conclusions as to why the most powerful elf and the First Wizard King were acting like they know and care for her. 

She knew that she was a descendant of Lumiere, if it wasn't obvious for the Silvamillion in his name. But the elf leader being all warm with her? It send wave after wave of nostalgia ripping through her and she felt like she'll be nauseous anytime.

"You look exactly like her." The elf muttered under the green glow of her healing magic. Mimosa snapped her eyes away from the battle and back to him. Raia was smiling at her. 

"Like who?"

"Our queen. Well, supposed to be."

A puzzle piece added in Mimosa's jigsaw of a mind when she remembered that conversation. Does that mean that the queen of the elves looked like her? Is that why two of the most powerful beings to ever exist were treating her like family? 

The pale girl with horns pushed glowing Yuno towards them, the boy's face rather shocked. Mimosa became even more confused, racking her brain for answers and trying to use her magic to calm her racing heart.

"So, the elf that reincarnated within me," Yuno quipped, looking at the smiling elf beside them. "Was he...?"

"I felt like I got to fight alongside my child." Licht said serenely, as the red marks on their faces began to fade. His statement sent a spear on Mimosa's heart as she felt the powerful yet sad mana holding her, binding her to the two. Licht held Mimosa and Yuno's hands, and then turned smiling at Lumiere. "We look like a happy family, don't we?"

Lumiere wiped a tear from his eye. "The happy family you were supposed to be."

"Wait," Mimosa managed to say, and they turned to look at her, "why am I here? How am I a part of this?" She panicked, not knowing why she was called family by people she didn't know and why she was feeling relieved and nostalgic and warm and-

She blinked back tears when the forehead of the glowing elf was pressed against hers. She locked eyes with his golden ones, drawn to their warmth. "Tetia..." he whispered and held both of her hands.

"Tet...ia?" Mimosa couldn't fathom why the mere mention of the name made her tears fall and her heart hurt more than before. She didn't know why the tone of his voice made her heart feel warm and her soul feel caressed. She didn't hear the collective gasps, nor see the shocked looks on the faces of the watching Magic Knights as Licht held her face and pressed his lips on hers. She didn't know why she closed her eyes and let her tears fall while she held the elf leader's neck with her hands and kissed back.

All she knew was that she felt safe with them and she loves them with every fiber of her being. 

Mimosa glowed a faint white, and a streak of light went outside of her, like streams of warm light piercing her every pore in an attempt to try and get out of her body. Her vision blurred and her legs turned to jelly, but not before seeing the transparent face of a woman smiling at her while holding the hand of Licht's soul. 

The woman looked exactly like her.

Yuno snapped back to his senses and caught Mimosa as she fainted.

He had been confused ever since he saw the elf leader and felt embraced whenever he looked at him up to this point. He looked at the two souls, the parents of the one reincarnated inside him while holding an unconscious Mimosa. "Father..." The woman, Tetia, smiled and a tear slipped on Yuno's cheek as the mark on his face faded. "Mother..." 

"My child." Tetia said, smiling. The mark on Yuno's face faded, and the light of the soul flew to the sky. Tetia's soul's eyes sent a glance to the First Wizard King, smiling serenely. "You never made it to my wedding, Big Brother."

Lumiere, tear falling from his eye, smiled softly at her. "I'm sorry."

"See you at the other side." 

The souls went up into the sky, not without the elf leader and the princess sending one last glance at their child's face before fading into the light.

"Well, that was crazy." Yami muttered, clutching a passed out Charlotte on his shoulder. Mereoleona huffed and looked at Mimosa, fainted and in Yuno's arms. "Didn't know little Vermillion was once the queen of elves, though."

"The reformation of her, actually." Raia, the elf whose soul was permanently bonded into a human body interjected. He, along with a young Fana and Vetto, were three elves unable to leave.

"What the heck did you do?!" Asta shouted to Rades, standing near a half-negative Licht, or an also trapped Patry. 

Well, Yami thought, four elves.

Mereoleona snickered, "Thank the gods that I'm low on mana. Otherwise I would've pummeled you to the ground." Raia squinted at her.

"Hey, I'm a kind one now."

"Yami, take me to Master Julius." William apologetically said, and the Black Bull Captain scoffed. "Fine."

"So," Nozel started, once the two left. "What do we do with Mimosa?" Everyone's heads turned to look at Mimosa, who was now lifted up by the Vice Captain of the Golden Dawn. 

"She's unconscious and weak right now. Where's Owen?" Langris quickly stated, holding her weak form close to his body. Noelle raised an eyebrow, Zora narrowed his eyes slightly, and Finral looked at them with an unreadable expression.

"Didn't know Langris had it in him to care for a team mate." Noelle thought.

"If he does something funny with Mimosa, he'll have a whole stink bug party waiting in his room later." Zora gritted.

"Finesse, I wish you could see this right now because I cannot believe it." Finral mumbled.

"Well? What do we do now?" Mereoleona crossed her arms. Fuegoleon scanned the surroundings and let out a sigh. "The capital is a big mess."

"If you say we have to clean up immediately even when we're tired as hell, I'll break your nose." The redhaired lady snapped her icy glare towards him. Fuegoleon gulped.

"Magic Knights," a familiar voice from the sky spoke, and all turned to a boy in oversized robes on a broom. Beside him was a dumbfounded William and a bothered Yami. 

Asta felt a familiar ki from the kid, a ki that he absolutely thought was impossible to be sensed and for once he thought he was delusional. The kid, noticing his discomfort, smiled warmly at him. A familiar smile with a familiar warmth and his jaw dropped. "Don't tell me..."

"For starters," thirteen year old Julius Novachrono smiled at them, "how about we all get some rest?"

No one had a better idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like I just had to give Mimosa some spotlight. All of this is from my imaginaaation only.


End file.
